


Snowflake

by butterflywriter



Series: Current/Recommended Works [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Elice is in Heroes and I couldn’t be happier, Family, Family Fluff, Fun, Gen, Happy, Holidays, Marth likes snowflakes, Nostalgia, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Elice adores her little brother’s love for snowflakes.
Relationships: Marth & Ellis | Elice (Fire Emblem)
Series: Current/Recommended Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159559
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Marth’s older sister has finally been summoned to the world of heroes in Castle Askr, and I could not be more ecstatic about this! Christmas Elice and Marth are too adorable! I could not help but write something about this the moment I got them! 
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

_‘Twas a few days prior to the Altean Winter Festival where all the town’s folk were bustling about their overly decorative vendors preparing for the coming days' events. Multiple shopkeepers were checking and rechecking all of their precious valuables up for the sale of a grand price. And, villagers were happily moseying along and enjoying the view while a few stepped in to help with decorations and organization of the holiday festivities._

_Just beyond this peaceful village, a young girl watched on quietly as a soft smile quirked at her lips. She always enjoyed this time of year, where the cool weather frosted away the heat as snow piled the grassy fields in a white haze. The plentiful amounts of evergreen that surrounded the province were now kindly draped in shimmering garland and ornaments, where the villagers would carefully light up lanterns a safe distance away so the tree decorations could gleam brightly through the night._

_Sighing softly, a small cloud of air could be seen escaping passed the princess’ lips as her blue eyes admired the view just a little ways from the castle she lived in. Humming quietly to herself, she leaned forward to gently wipe away the snow flurries clinging to her white and satin red winter cloak. Thankfully, the thickness and gentle fuzz of her attire was enough to keep her warm while she sat about in such weather._

_Unlike a certain someone who came bounding clumsily out through the East entrance castle doors once more. However, instead of the simple shirt and pants he had previously been wearing, he was finally covered over in a thick coat of red velvet._

_“Elice! Please, stop your brother before he gets himself stuck in the—!”_

_THUMP!_

_“...snow.”_

_The twelve-year-old had just turned herself around at her mother’s call when something had fallen into the snow beside her. She then giggled to herself as Queen Liza came running forward before reaching into the newly formed hole in the ground. Giving a grunt of agitation, the older woman carefully plucked her son out from within the snow for the third time that evening._

_The boy was whimpering softly at the coldness, looking at his mother apologetically before he took notice of his older sister. He grinned happily before wiggling in his mother’s arms and reaching for the younger bluenette sitting on the steps._

_“Elice! Play!”_

_Rolling her eyes in amusement, Liza gently placed her son at the top of the small stair platform as she allowed the boy to run over to his sibling, “Marth, dear, you must be more careful.”_

_However, Elice laughed happily as the toddler completely ignored their mother and crashed right into his sister, sending the two off the steps and back into the snow. The Queen groaned, but could do nothing to stop her youngest child from the enjoyment of their recent snowfall._

_And, luckily, her husband chose this week to check the Altean border with his royal guards before more snow piled up. Therefore, in his absence, Queen Liza made sure nothing would stop her young children from having a joyous winter celebration this year. She watched fondly as Elice easily sat up with her brother in her lap, both of them now covered completely in snow._

_Then, the four-year-old sneezed messily into her face._

_Liza winced while biting back her mirth at the disgusted look her daughter was now wearing. However, the young princess slowly morphed the look into an amused one before she simply wiped Marth’s snot from herself with her sleeve and playfully smothered it onto the boy himself._

_“Elice! No! I just had that coat made for him! Dear Naga...,” the Queen covered a hand over her eyes before shaking her head ruefully. But, she couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips as she watched Marth merely giggle his head off before his sister gently helped him through the snow. Clearing her throat, she watched them play for a moment more before backing up and grasping the handle of the fortress._

_“Elice, please be careful with him and yourself. I don’t need either of you hurt...especially before Mister Santa arrives. You two must be ready to bake those cookies for him in just a few short days. Remember that.”_

_Marth was playing happily by his sister’s boots before he popped his blue head up at what his mother spoke. His sapphire eyes sparkled with glee as he watched the older woman laugh warmly at his reaction to the mention of Mister Santa. He was the renowned gift giver of their winter celebration, and specifically, the one in charge of giving the children of their village all of their presents._

_“We be good Momma! No boo boos!”_

_Elice giggled fondly at her little brother as he squealed after their mother. She kindly removed snow flurries from his mound of messy hair before the boy turned to look up at her while the Queen made her way back inside. His smile was bright and his innocence pure. But, even at the young age of twelve, Elice could tell not everything was as perfect as her mother would like them to believe. Their father came home angry a lot, and she always noticed he wanted her younger brother to do things he really didn’t seem to like._

_Brushing away those disturbing thoughts, the young girl looked down at her sibling once more as he continued to smile up at her in awe. His short attention, however, suddenly became drawn to the snowflakes drifting through the gentle breeze. The little prince became mesmerized by the small, intricately designed flurries as he carefully stuck out his gloved hands to them._

_And, in that moment, Elice took in a deep breath and let herself become mesmerized too as she took a seat in the snow beside her younger brother. Marth giggled, happily reaching up to the various flakes beginning to surround them. The princess smiled softly at the other before she gently raised her own gloved hand to catch a snowflake._

_The minuscule feather of ice crystal landed silently on the light blue, knitted wool. Slowly, Elice brought her hand down in front of Marth, the toddler’s eyes widening in wonder as he curiously looked upon the delicate snow flurry of sixfold symmetry._

_“Isn’t it beautiful?” Elice asked softly, admiration heavy in her voice._

_Marth nodded excitedly in agreement, scooting his body closer to his sister’s for warmth and comfort, “Mhmm!” However, he suddenly held his breath as he leaned in close, his eyes squinting while he tilted his head in curiosity._

_“But, um...what is it?”_

_Elice chuckled softly as she kindly held her little brother under her arm while he leaned against her. She brought her hand closer, where the four-year-old grabbed it with both of his smaller ones and tugged it into his chest before staring down at it. Elice laughed at his childish antics before pressing a sweet kiss to the younger boy’s hair._

_“It’s a snowflake.”_

_Marth scrunched his nose up at her, “Sn...Snow...ffff?”_

_The twelve-year-old giggled with delight before she repeated the word to him. The prince eyed her warily before he looked down at the tiny snow crystal again._

_“S...Snow...fl...fla...ke... Snowflake?”_

_Elice nodded happily, giving her sibling a tight hug against her side as he giggled quietly. He then watched as his older sister twisted her hand upside down to let the ice flurry fall into the snow below. However, his bright smile from a moment ago vanished suddenly and became a frown as he stared at the ground. He was no longer able to distinguish the snowflake from the whiteness surrounding it._

_But, the young princess beside him knew better._

_She nudged him gently before poking at his pouting lip that was beginning to tremble. Watery sapphire eyes met Elice’s passionate blue before she looked up to the sky above. Marth sniffled sadly, wiping at his nose as he followed his sister’s line of sight._

_Before gasping loudly and jumping to his feet._

_More snowflakes continued to fall all around them from the fluff of the nimbus clouds above. The boy was all smiles once again as he bounced up and down with glee, his small, gloved hands reaching for the sky._

_“Snowflake! Snowflake!”_

_Elice giggled cheerily at the sight before her. The little boy she cared for so deeply was pouncing about in the snow like a new born foal. Marth was squealing in delight as he ran around, tripped, ran around some more, and face-planted back into the snow._

_It was the most heart-warming and humorous sight that Elice cherished to remember forever..._

_..._

With a soft sigh, Elice let her head rest against the cold window while her warm breath fogged up the transparent glass.

“Oh the years that have passed since then...when he was just a child and not the man burdened with the darkness of war...mmm...”

However, the princess’ grief was short-lived. For her younger brother may have dealt with such burdens, possibly for years after the battles he endured. But, the spirit of the saccharine child he once was still remained within him. A part of him. The hope and wonder and beauty of his curiosity had never left. His faith in his allies and in those he loved most is a gift not many hard warriors share. Let alone a King.

And, to even be in the presence of her younger sibling as the Hero-King himself...

Was quite the awry of what Elice was in for when arriving to this foreign novelty known as Askr. Yet, here she rests in her own housing chambers she now shares with Merric, her beloved who is currently out setting up the winter event festivities along with the other mages for the Glorious Gifts celebration.

Looking down, the princess nervously picked at the beautifully sewn, pearl white winter gown she was adorned in. The thick, artificial fur glistened proudly with its shine of white sparkle about her wrists. It was soft and quite cozy, but a complete surprise in her provided wardrobe when she had arrived here.

She then trailed her thin fingers along the plaid patterned scarf of red and deep blue satin wrapped about her person. Its golden stars shimmered gently as she pulled and kneaded at the fabric. She couldn’t help the anxiety she was feeling, for this truly still was all new to her.

Marth and Merric were more than willing when they gave Elice their very own tour of Castle Askr—even after her overwhelming introduction into such a place from those two kind-hearted siblings she had become hesitantly acquainted with. Letting out another sigh, the bluenette had to smile regardless of all the sudden happenings around her.

The winter celebration in this world was about to begin, and she was able to take her own part in it with her little brother. And, the various versions of him, as well. Elice giggled at the thought, for it was quite ridiculous that they existed here together all at once. But, as Merric loves to remind her, “The more the merrier.”

Her eyes continued to follow the trail of falling flurries of snow outside the window for a quiet hour more until she heard sudden footsteps rushing towards her front door. Elice stiffened momentarily, for it was hard for her to recognize who they belonged to. They stomped heavily through the halls as they came closer before she saw their shadow slipping beneath the door.

The princess, however, kept herself vigilant and unmoving as she waited for her sudden visitor to knock respectfully. But, it never came. For, as someone as careful as she was, she had unknowingly forgot to lock the door.

She startled badly as she became blinded by the plentiful amount of red that had barged into her private chambers. Her blue eyes flashed with fear before they hardened over in infuriation as she glared at her unexpected intruder. But, they softened immediately as they rested upon a familiar pair of gleeful sapphire.

“Look, Elice! The snow is falling!”

It took a moment for the older woman to find her voice before she glanced out the window again, “Yes...how beautiful.”

The newcomer in the doorway tilted his head in concern at the soft sadness in the other’s voice before he walked his way over to the princess. He then carefully pulled a small ottoman over to where the bluenette was sitting quietly.

Upon hearing the pull of the stumpy, clay leg along the carpet, Elice turned around before she smiled fondly while watching the other. However, she bit back a laugh when the foot rest caught on the delicate fringe of the rug, causing her visitor to stumble unexpectedly.

With a small yelp, he caught his footing before giving the patient woman a sheepish smile. Tugging the ottoman free, he finally placed it beside Elice’s own seat before he sat himself upon it. The woman was still giving him a teasing smile before the two looked out the window together.

“You really must be more careful, Marth. Mother was always right to admonish you on that.”

The prince beside her blushed lightly before giving his older sibling a playful bump to her shoulder.

“Oh hush. You’re one to talk. Or, may I remind you how you nearly tripped over yourself at my thirteenth birthday celebration?”

Elice scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully before she looked towards her brother, “It is not every day when your little brother becomes a teenager. I found it my duty to make sure everything was perfect as could be. So, don’t blame me for losing myself briefly when the chef messed up your specialty dessert.”

Marth chuckled at that, amused at his sister’s bashful cheeks and the fond memory of her almost face-planting into the polished floor of the ball room in their castle back home. Then, the two fell silent once more.

Quietly, the younger swordsman rested his head atop his sister’s shoulder as he let out a tired sigh. Elice smiled softly, for Marth tended to do this a lot whenever he missed being around her. She brought a hand up to comb it gently through his hair before pressing a tender kiss upon his head.

“What brings you here, anyway? Especially, without those manners I taught you.”

The prince chuckled softly at that before sheepishly clearing his throat, “U-Uh well...it’s snowing...and Merric says you’ve been in here all day. So, I wanted to know if you’d like to...um...”

Elice couldn’t help but giggle at what the other was suggesting, “Frolic in the snow?”

Marth picked up his head at his older sister’s teasing before crossing his arms over his chest in a pout and turning away from her. However, the princess merely continued to snicker at him as she wrapped an arm around her younger brother’s side.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I would be more than happy to, Marth. But, first...,” Elice trailed off as she looked over the prince’s attire, doing her best to bite back a laugh, “What, may I ask, are you wearing? You look like Mister Santa without his gifts.”

Marth grumbled bashfully, appreciating his sister’s warm hug but annoyed at her obvious amusement. He was actually quite fond of the outfit, and by Naga did it keep him warm. The thick red coat of fuzz was quite comfortable, and he had to admit, the small wreath clipping his new white cape together was—

“And, this is _adorable!”_ Elice suddenly exclaimed as she poked at the small, glistening ornaments about the miniature wreath on her brother’s person. Marth blushed darkly at the term, although he was in silent agreement. But, once Elice began jingling the small bell in the center, the prince stood up abruptly in humiliation.

“G-Gah! Okay! That’s enough! L-Let’s uh... Let’s go..!”

The older bluenette couldn’t help but laugh at her flustered sibling as she watched Marth scramble towards the front door. He nearly tripped over those heavy black boots he was wearing as he stumbled in his haste before finally grasping onto the door handle. Elice slowly got up, shaking her head in amusement as Marth patiently waited for her to follow, his cheeks still glowing red in the dim light of the castle hallway.

Elice simply patted his cheek as she walked passed him, “You are being ridiculous. I love your outfit! Now, shall we, Marth? At least you can’t be forgotten in those clothes.”

Shutting his sister’s door quietly, Marth stilled at what she had just spoke, “What are you talking about?”

Elice giggled quietly as she turned towards her brother. The prince raised a curious brow at her as he slowly walked up beside her, “Elice?”

Wrapping a gentle arm around his own, said woman pulled her brother along through the corridor as she smiled wistfully.

“Do you remember when we went to our very first winter festival together? Back home?”

Marth scrunched his nose up at that, trying to jog his memory from such a long time ago, "Um... Maybr? I only recall us playing together in the snow...”

The princess smiled fondly at that, her blue eyes sparkling up into her brother’s own, “Hmm... As I expected. You don’t remember almost being left behind, do you?”

Marth’s eyes widened, _“W-What?!”_

Elice laughed out loud before she reached up and closed the other’s gaping mouth, “Oh, don’t you look all surprised. You’re the one who managed to cover himself all over in snow. Mother and I had thought you were inside the carriage before we realized you had fallen down and got stuck again. We could hardly see the redness of your coat then! But now, I can _hear_ you if you get lost, little brother.”

The younger swordsman groaned into his hands, full blown embarrassment never wavering from him as Elice gleefully led the two of them out into the snow-filled courtyard of Castle Askr. She smiled happily, her own winter attire flapping gently in the cool breeze as she looked out to the other heroes in the distance.

Most were roughhousing in the white slush, where they were putting their skills to the test in the new winter terrain. Elice glanced over a little ways from where her and Marth were standing, watching fondly as some of the heroic children were out to play, as well, with Peony keeping an eye over them.

The princess then nudged her younger brother, causing Marth to finally pick up his head and look around. Elice smirked as she watched his pouting face morph into one of merriment the moment he realized they were outside. She then yelped in surprise as Marth took the lead, grabbing for her hand and running the two of them into the snow together.

“Ah—Marth, slow down!”

With her brother no longer the four-year-old he once was, Elice realized she had no way of keeping up with him. But, she needn’t worry for a moment longer, for the tight hold on her arm was abruptly released when Marth suddenly lost his footing and fell right into the snow. Gasping quietly, the princess hurriedly trudged herself through it before bending down next to the prince.

“El’ce!” Came a muffled call.

The older woman laughed as she reached down and tugged on the other’s upper body, “I’m here, Marth.”

With another pull, Elice was able to free her sibling from the snow as Marth sat up and spat out the flurries trapped in his mouth. Then, he shook his head to free more of them from his hair before sheepishly looking up at his older sister. Elice just giggled before gently brushing away the remaining snow in the other’s hair, “You seem excited. Perhaps, a bit...too excited?”

The younger swordsman bit his lip, his cheeks bright pink once again before he suddenly looked up. Elice watched him fondly for a moment before she followed his line of sight.

Above them, snow silently began to fall. The children close by were now squealing with delight, and even Peony herself as they all started running around. Those out fighting in the training grounds stopped clanking their weaponry to gaze up at the flurries coming down around them, as well.

It was a calm, serene moment between brother and sister, however. Marth was smiling in awe as he took notice of the various snowflakes dancing in between the snow flurries. Carefully, he reached up with his gloved hand to catch one. Elice shuffled closer to his side, kindly resting her arm behind her brother’s back as they admired the snowflake together.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

The princess smiled at the soft spoken question as she felt herself swell with pride. It was years ago when the man beside her now had been the little boy of curiosity back then. It warmed her heart to see her younger brother still enchanted by the beauty of nature, especially that of the delicacy of a snowflake.

“I’m happy you’re finally here, Elice...not only to spend the winter festival with me, but...”

The older woman chuckled before playfully kissing his snowy head, “I know, Marth...I had my reservations when I first came to this world, but...they’ve all fallen away with you here. I’ve missed you.”

Marth leaned into her side, “I’ve missed you, too.”

With a fond smile, Elice watched as the prince turned his hand over to let the snowflake fall into the never ending whiteness surrounding them. She took notice of her brother’s own smile as Marth reached up to the snowflakes again.

“You seem to have matured quite a bit. No more crying whenever you lose sight of a snowflake, I see.”

The younger swordsman huffed, giving his sibling a playful glare before he buried his gloved hand into the snow and smooshed the small ball he created into her face. Elice gasped, immediately wiping off the white slush before taking the remnants of it and rubbing it all over Marth’s coat.

“Ack! My clothes! _Elice_!”

Abruptly, Marth made to stand, with Elice scurrying herself back up to her feet, as well. However, just as the prince took a step forward towards his sister, there must have been a hollow space in the snow because he suddenly fell right through it. Again.

“Ah—!”

Elice fell into a fit of laughter herself as she looked down at the other, her brother’s bottom lip sticking out in a pout as he was once more covered in snow. However, the princess merely gave him a ‘tut’ as Marth suddenly presented her with doe eyes.

“Oh, don’t you give me that look. You’re stuck down there, whether you like it or not.”

The prince’s frown only deepened as he watched his older sister walk around him playfully. She then paused, her eyes glued to something as she slowly bent down in front of the him. Marth had his brows furrowed, confusion and annoyance mingling together before he suddenly felt something land on his nose.

It was a snowflake.

Elice giggled as she watched the other’s face light up once again before she leaned forward and blew a puff of air into it, startling him.

“Merry Christmas, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
